goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Golden Sun DS announcement celebration
It's about time isn't it? I for one hope they didn't just redesign the main characters after seeing the official artwork. Atrius 23:15, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :"Long past since time" is a lot more like it. It was said on the E3 press conference site that this new game's about the descendants of the previous heroes, though, so I'm over 90% certain the Isaac and Garet lookalikes are offspring, and the girl is an all-new character that's either an offspring of Mercury Adepts or entirely original. Wouldn't matter to me whatever it turns out to be. =D Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 23:18, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I was shaking I was so happy. As soon as Reggie said "6 years" it hit me and I actually screamed "Golden Sun 3!". To be honest though I never saw it coming. I always thought we would get an announcement like this at GDC or TGS or another fall press conference, but E3, that was amazing. As for my specualtions? Alex is back with a vengeance and is out to kill the decendants. Maybe start out in New Vale or something. Oh well, can't wait. :I'm shocked personally. I thought that the best chance of a new golden sun title coming out would be if Isaac and someone was in super smash and became popular enough to warrant one. And idk about descendants, the Isaac and Garet lookalikes look insanely similar. Kinda lazy design work if they are meant to be different characters. But I guess i shouldn't complain at all. I'm just happy one's coming out. Renegade Zebra 16:15, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Question for you though Erik. When it does come out, should we edit articles as we play the game or wait until we beat it?Zabbeth 15:32, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :I'd want to wait until it is beaten. Hopefully until then, anons editing the site themselves won't end up spoilering plot revelations for everyone... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:16, 3 June 2009 (UTC) What if somebody gets a startegy guide and starts from there? I'm not myself, it takes the fun out of the first playthrough.. But while playing through the game I can see alot of people coming here for tips and info. And there is no way I can beat the game in one day and write a crap load of articles for others.Zabbeth 18:03, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :A bit of a dilemma there for us... Huh. I wonder how we're going to manage. If the Japanese version will be released months before the English version, that might help, but being in Japanese we'd not have any idea of names or what's going on in events. As it is, this Wiki managed to get in pretty good shape (in terms of willing contributors) despite being written for games that people in general had already beaten years prior... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:22, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Holy ****! I rushed over here as soon as I found out. Normally I don't pre-order games, but I'm going to make an exception for this one. Oh, and you're probably not going to hear from me for a while when it does come out, since I don't want to risk the story being spoiled for me. Anyways, I think I'm gonna miss the sprites a bit, but the summons are already awesome so I can't wait to see the rest. The new guy does look quite a bit like Isaac, and I only see three Adepts on the official artwork. Maybe the fourth one hasn't been designed yet? Oh, and the shot with the bridge reminds me of Dehkan Plateau, although I'm not saying they're the same place. Project Quintessence is definitely going to be reduced to an alternate timeline now, but who cares? The real GS3 is finally coming! I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say "YESSSSSSSS!!!!!" The world's hungriest paperweight 19:46, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :"Speculation" is in the forum title, so here's a few things I'm hoping to see: a new summon system (likely using the touch screen) that makes stronger summons harder to summon (the old system seems a bit too unbalanced IMO); more backstory, such as why Alex was so power-mad and who specifically sealed up the lighthouses (even if they leave it vague, such as "a group of four warriors," which would leave room for a prequel); new everything, of course (weapons, Psynergies, Djinn, etc.), but also some old things, like locations; hopefully the game won't be set too far into the future, otherwise we'll never get to see Takeru or Eoleo all grown up; slot-in features -- we don't necessarily have to be able to transfer our old teams into the new game, just so long as there are some bonus features unlocked when the GBA games are in the system. That's what I'm looking forward to, what about you guys? The world's hungriest paperweight 16:51, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Oh my! and thinking I discovered everything by chance >_> On June 2nd I was all the day out (LOL! Here in Italy the June 2nd is the Republic Day and holiday! So I'll remember it also Golden sun announced =D yes, I'm stupid) and when I came home, I saw a giant "GOLDEN SUN DS!" on a fansite, at first I thought "MAN, IT CAN'T BE!!!!!!" Some weeks ago, I said to a friend on msn "could you believe if GS3 would be announced at next Nintendo E3!" but I have never really believed it. Oh god... We waited six years, what could less than a year be! --berta 14:06, 4 June 2009 (UTC) i just found out yesterday about golden sun 3 i was so shocked my mom thought i was crazyBrandonallison 15:47, 4 June 2009 (UTC)brandonallisonand have u seen the video yet neried and atlanta look awesome and esclipse i hope we get to meet and(hopefully) fight him lets see whos for powerful! also im hoping that in this game we fianally find out about isacc wife choice and hoping we find more about shebas past also i believe that new forms of psynergy are going to be made(lots of them) here are my reasons 1:it would get extremely boring in the new golden sun ds if they reused every single psyerngy 2:u know when kraden talks to king hydros about alchemy well it said in the golden age when alchemy wast sealed away common people could use psynergy so now that the seal is broken they have to invent stronger and more complex pyserngy to use in game since the kids are born after the seal is broken they have a chance to have more powerful psynergy then there parents HINT***** cilvizations build apon the knowledge of the past******this means they will surpass their forefathers in the abilty to manupilate psynergy(control)- made by brandonallison The 5 reasons i have hoped for a new Golden Sun game: 1. To finally resolve one of the biggest romance arguments of all time, whether Mudshipping or Valeshipping is canon. 2. To finally resolve the storylines of Iodem, Briggs, and all the other memorable npc's. 3. To see what new psyenergys Camelot could come up with in 6 years. 4. What ever did happen to the peole of Vale at the end of the Lost Age. And 5. To find out what ever did happen to Alex. And to see how the psyenergy and summons would look in 3d. And even if the game resolves none of those questions, it would still be one of the best DS games ever as it is Golden Sun.--Irish Reaper 18:48, 5 June 2009 (UTC) i wonder why doesnt the promotional ad have a wind adept looking charcter in it? hopefully i hope that this does not mean there will be no wind adept in this one i will be shocked because wind is my favorite element Brandonallison 19:55, 5 June 2009 (UTC) hey does anyone think a day/night game style would be good for golden sun ds in golden sun the lost age when i go to garoh its a little boring there because u cant talk to the people as werewolves if they did this they could make a class alteration like a werewolve is that when they turn into one at night i dont mean a calendar game were u have to complete in a certain number of days i just mean that it would be cool to have one in game Brandonallison 18:23, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I think my heart stopped. First I find out there's a new Metroid in the works, then lo and behold, this gets my attention. Ok, so now all my GS3 ideas are officially scrapped, but hey, this is better! I actually hope they DON'T include any slottable stuff...though that's only because I'm selfish and my TLA's internal battery died =( --Rellin 23:57, 7 June 2009 (UTC) In response to Brandolisations comment, look carefully, the isaac character is busting out of the ground, looks pretty venus adept to me. and the unknown girl seems to have a couple of water droplets around her, although he staff seems to look liek feathers, she might be mercury or jupiter, looks more mercury to me though. but when you look at the garet character, there is no fire instead, lightning bolts. i think that guy is a jupiter adept! which i would be stoked to see in actions as the first two games only had spellcaster type characters for the jupiter adepts, instead of a warrior type one like peirs became for mercury. just a bit of speculation ;) --BornOfOsiris 09:54, 8 June 2009 (UTC) i wish they could have gave a display of the psynergy we would be using in battle then we could probaly tell wat kind they are easier and looks at bornoforis comment yay fianally a warrior wind adept! Brandonallison 13:32, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Prologue ...of a disaster the likes of which had never been seen before. The heavens stormed. The lands quaked. The seas raged. Across the land, people prepared for the end of the world. The tale spread that this calamity was caused by some unknown soul who had released a forbidden power upon the world. Games prolouge which is so far revealed. Looks like The Wise One FAILED, as in FAILURE, in stopping Alex. *Starts working out stratagy to beat Alex in GS3* We can now safely veiw Saturos and Menardi as villains again, along with Felix, Jenna, Kraden, Piers, and Sheba, since this was EXACTLY what Isaac, Mia, Ivan, and Garet were trying to prevent in the first place. Quote from The Wise One One will seek dominion over all that lives. Looks like the only 'good guys' are the original four characters. Asakura Yoh 19:19, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :-1 i dont think felix and the others are actual villians. felix and gang(exept piers ) got caught up in the mess they created and are u saying sheba is evil? cause their is nothing in the game that make her a anatangist in the game and piers well he was under orders to light the lighthouses and felix was forced into doing it and jenna well she was in the wrong place at the wrong time Brandonallison 22:15, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, everyone, let's not go jumping to conclusions. First of all, we don't know for sure that this prologue is referring to the release of Alchemy, although that is the most logical conclusion. Secondly, the TLA gang was trying to prevent Weyard from gradually eroding into nothingness. The world would have been destroyed eventually if the lighthouses weren't lit, but lighting them could potentially destroy the world as well. It's kind of a lose-lose situation; Felix and co. were just trying to do what they thought was the right thing. Third, I've always considered Saturos and Menardi villains. The ends don't always justify the means. ::At any rate, I can see a case of history repeating itself here: Alchemy was sealed because it was abused, but that caused Weyard to start dying so Alchemy had to be released, but then Alchemy was abused again so someone had to re-seal it. When will the cycle end? (Hopefully in this game.) The world's hungriest paperweight 16:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Heroes' Identities About the identities of the three heroes on the GSDS Poster: It is quite possible that there will only be three heroes in this game. In the past there would be one member of each party for each element. However, these three characters (other than the character in the front) do not seem to fit easily into a single category. The warrior-styled man on the right seem to be using Jupiter psynergy in the form of a plasma-type spell. However, His hair is red like the previous Mars Adepts from Vale, while his eyes are cyan much like the Mercury adepts from Imil. Also, the mage-styled woman on the left seems to be casting a Mercury/Jupiter spell while she has Mercury-cyan hair (which could possibly be green, maybe a mixture of a blonde Jupiter Adept and a cyan Mercury Adept?) and purple eyes (previously only found on Jupiter Adepts). In the past there have been standards of what colour hair and eyes each element of Adept would have depending on clan: Imil: cyan hair, cyan eyes (Mia, Alex)+ ; Contigo/Anemos: blonde hair, purple eyes (Ivan, Sheba), Purple hair, purple eyes (Hama) ; Lemuria: cyan hair, yellow eyes (Piers, Hydros) ; Izumo: brown hair, brown eyes (Uzume, Susa, Kushinada) ; Ankohl/Champa: red eyes (Obaba)++ ; Kibombo: red hair, green eyes (Akafubu) ; Vale: brown hair, brown eyes (Felix, Felix's father), blond(ish) hair, blue eyes (Isaac, Dora, Kyle), red hair, red eyes (Jenna, Garet, Jenna's mother, Garet's sister "Kay", Garet's brother "Aaron") ; (Feizhi, an assumed Jupiter Adept with purple hair and green eyes, is not affliated with any known ancient clan in the game.) ; +As Justin and Megan do not have sprites of their icons on their goldensun:wikia page, I cannot remember even if they have any. However, they do not have blue hair in their character sprites even though they are considered descendants of the Mercury clan of Imil. It appears that their sprites are those of everyday citizens, possibly used because of trying to save space for more important game data. ; ++On a side note, it is never revealed what element Eoleo might be, as his hair is pink (unlike any other member of the cast with icons) and his eyes are covered by his hair. It might be assumed that all Adept-Ankohl descendants would have pink hair, as it is possible Obaba's hair was pink but has gone white with age. ; (Oh dear, I believe I've begun to rant. Anyway...) As we can see the two characters do not match with any of these clans. The only one of the three GSDS characters that might match any of these clans is the man in front, matching up as a Venus Adept of Vale. He highly resembles Isaac, leading many to hypothesize that he might be Isaac's descendant. Although if more than three generations has gone by it seems unlikely that the descendant would look much like the ancestor, it would make sense that the character designers would do this in order to simplify the story. It is also possible that this character might be a reincarnation of the famed hero Isaac of GSDS's mythology. Then again my entire theory could be bunk because of everyday citizens being Adepts in this new Weyard. After all, it is all just speculation. Personally, I would like to see a cast member from Prox, as their scaled skin and wild hair and makeup (?) would be fun to have within the party. Also, it might be an interesting dynamic to have a descendant of Menardi (or one of the other Prox Warriors) working with the descendant of the people who killed them. Norle Norle 07:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :if u have read and mind read people in the game they give clues to the golden suns past alot of hints exist in lemuria one quote is that alchemy and psynergy were commonplace in the time of the golden age this resulted from the fact that the lighthouses were burning brightly but when they were exstiguised people not near a source of psynergy stone lost their powers as the time went on that is why most dont know of the power of psynergy only a few can wield it to do great things with the renenlinghting of the lighthouse alchemy was restored to its proper place in the world this might bring about a new golden age were almost all people will be able to use psynergy to somedegree and i wonder is it possible for a person it the golden sun series to aquire abilities that other clans posses u might be able to train to were u can use both fire psynergy and eletricty(lighting is technically plazma which plazma is fire) thewy could train and learn different abilities based on there element as for water could u not gain the abilty to summon a tornado if a fire adept worked at it tornados are caused by influx of heat while hurricanes take heat from the ocean and draw it up into ::Hmm, multi-elemental Adepts? That would be pretty neat, and it would open up a whole new class system that would really set GSDS apart from its predecessors. For now, though, all we can do is wait and see. (Oh, and I doubt that's Isaac re-incarnated. I'm going with the son/grandson/etc. theory) The world's hungriest paperweight 16:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC)